Circus Of Doom
by StickWithaPseudonym
Summary: Flippy and Flaky go out on a date to Lumpy's Circus Fun circus. But who can expect a perfect time with Fliqpy hanging around? Rated T for language and Violence.
1. At  the Circus

**Author's note:**

**This is my first ever fanfic so don't flame me too hard. In future stories of mine I'll probably have really short chapters that looked long on paper. My spacebar is also defective (you have to push it rly hard for it to work) so combined words (likethis) are accidental. I do _not_ own Happy Tree Friends or Mondo Media!  
**

Flippy woke up one day and found that he had mail. He got out of his bed,put on his hat, put on his camo jacket and proceeded to the front door.

When he got outside he noticed that the weather was warm and the birds were singing._ What a day_, Flippy thought when a warm breeze ruffled his fur. He walked down the path, opened his mailbox and hesitated before looking in.

_If it's a bill I'm kicking someone's ass_, Fliqpy said in Flippy's mind.

_No you're not_, Flippy snapped back at Fliqpy.

"Oh, wow!" Flippy exclaimed when he saw that he'd recieved two free tickets to Lumpy's Circus Fun circus, and they could be used for the show coming up tomorrow. This is great, Flippy thought with glee. Who should I take with me?

_Take that ugly ass girlfriend of yours_ Fliqpy laughed in the depths of Flippy's mind.

"Take it back,you slimy fuck."Flippy snarled to himself, then shook his head hopelessly. No matter how much Flippy cussed him out, Fliqpy would be in his head forever.

_Why did I join the damn army_! Flippy cried to himself_. _

_It's because you're a soldier, dumbass_, Fliqpy said.

_I don't want to be a soldier._ Flippy sighed.

Flippy went back inside and picked up his phone. He dialed Flaky's number and waited patiently for her to answer. After two rings Flaky's voice sounded from the other end of the line.

"Hello. Who's this?"

"It's Flippy," Flippy informed his girlfriend. "You won't believe this. This morning I got two free tickets to Lumpy's Circus Fun circus's show tomorrow, and I've decided to take you with me, like a date!How does it sound?"

_It sounds so fruity with that fake-ass voice of yours. _Fliqpy snarled.

"That sounds perfect, Flippy!" Flaky sounded excited on the phone. "I'll call Giggles and Petunia and tell them the good news!" She hung up.

Flippy put the phone down. _This is gonna be fun!_ He thought.

_You sure? If I remember correctly, circuses tend to have cannon acts._ Fliqpy noted.

**(TIME SKIP: ONE DAY)**

At 12:30 in the afternoon Flippy was speeding down the road in his old, clunky Jeep. He knew it was risky, in case the car backfired, but he was late. The show was supposed to start at 12:35, he had to pick up Flaky and then race over to the actual circus. He cursed when his car hit a pothole and bumped hard, making Flippy jump and hit his head on the roof of his car.

"Shit," He muttered.

At 12:32, Flaky's house was appearing in the horizon. Flippy slammed on his brakes and screeched to a stop in front of Flaky's house. He honked his horn, and Flaky opened the door. She grinned, closed her door and ran over to the Jeep. She was wearing a black tank-top with crossbones on the chest. She had on torn jeans and black sneakers. Her quills were in a ponytail, like hair.

She sat down in the passenger seat and buckled her seatbelt. "Ready?" Flippy asked. Flaky nodded, so Flippy stomped on the gas and the two sped off towards the circus.

At 12:37 Flippy and Flaky were sitting in their seats all the way in the back (No wonder they were free). Flippy had a bucket of popcorn on his lap, and Flaky held the soda. Mime was sitting two seats away from the couple, just in case. Kirimi the hallucinating blue fox was sitting two seats away from Flaky, watching the show that hadn't started yet. She cheered and Flaky shushed her.

_Stupid bitch,_Fliqpy muttered.

Flippy ignored this because the spotlight turned on and focused on Lumpy, who was standing in the center of the ring, wearing a suit and top hat. "Welcome, boys and girls!" he called. "I am Lumpy, owner of thise here _Lumpy's Circus Fun _circus, and I am pleased to have you here. But before we begin the show, it is a required part of my job to read off a list of advertisements. Let's see here..."

The crowd groaned, but sat patiently. Eventually, Flippy began to get extremely bored. He stopped focusing and got lost in some unpleasant memories. So deep in those memories, however, he didn't notice when the show began, Cuddles appeared on stage with his 'Get-in-a-cannon-and-be-blown-through-this-ring-of-fire act.

He got in the cannon and lit the fuse.

BOOM.

**Well, there you go, my first fanfic. I'll try to update chapter 2 as soon as possible :3**

**Sorry for the shortness :(  
**


	2. The act from Hell

**Well...Here it is! R&R!  
**

Flippy jumped a foot in the air at the sound of the cannon, and then fell to the ground. He curled up and shut his eyes tight as Evil began to speak to him.

_On your feet, you pathetic excuse for a soldier!_ Evil hollered._ The Tigers are back. Get moving!_

_The Tigers are NOT back._ Flippy retorted.

_Yes they are. They want revenge. _Evil laughed._  
_

_That was years ago! THEY'RE NOT HERE! _Flippy cried._  
_

_Yes they are. Look! _Evil snapped at him._  
_

_No!_

_LOOK!_

**BOOM!**

Another cannon, but this time it was an explosion that rang out from Flippy's past._No, please don't!_ Flippy begged. _It's too late, dumbass,_Evil laughed as he took over. When Evil's eyes opened, the floor wasn't covered in gum wads but instead blood spattered leaves and was not a floor, but dry soil. The sky overhead was an ugly shade of orange and green from explosive gases and smoke. Instead of circus seats, Evil was surrounded by jutting rocks that hid soldiers from either side. Another explosion and a barrage of gunshots roared ahead. Evil looked up to find that he was on a jagged mountain.

Grinning with sharp teeth and clutching his bowie knife, Evil leapt out from behind his rock and attacked a nearby soldier who could really use some Head and soldiers. He drove his knife through the soldier's belly and tore out some intestine. Blood sprayed from the soldier like a hose. In real life, Flaky fell to the ground, dead.

Next to go, unfortunately, was Kirimi, that weird hallucinatory animal. But in Evil's state, she was just a soldier who needed to die. He took his blood soaked knife and sliced through her throat, then flung her head at a buck-toothed soldier. Decapitation was immediate. Evil peered at his blood-soaked shirt and laughed evilly. Another explosion rang overhead.

Evil bounded down the mountain with goat-like elegance, making sure to stab a handless soldier in his back as he went. When he reached the circular clearing, Evil stabbed a tall, stupid looking soldier in the heart, yanked hit out and crushed it in his hand. The soldier screamed for a second, then died. Evil laughed and kicked the carcass.

Evil turned to find three soldiers: A small moose, a yellow bunny and a pink chipmunk. Evil took care of them with a quick quartering (ew, Evil) and peered at his surroundings. The mountain had plenty of bloodstains here and there, but everything seemed to be quiet.

**KA-BOOM!**

Flippy snapped back to normal and found that the cannon had launched itself, searing a hole right through Splendid's middle. Flippy screamed and tried to run, but he tripped over a fallen tightrope. He landed on the ground with a painful **WUMPH** and a bucket of bloodsoaked popcorn fell on top of his head.

Flippy sat up, tried some popcorn and shrugged.

_I've had better._Evil noted. Flippy nodded, held the popcorn in his hand and decided to head home.

THE END


End file.
